Rage of the Dragon's Eye
by clank2662
Summary: Sequel to the Dragon's eye. As everyone begins to relax... a new threat rises to destroy everyone... Will Hiccup and his friends be able to defeat this new threat or will Berk pay the ultimate price? Find out in the Rage of the Dragon's eye!(Chapters are being moved to The Dragon's eye)
1. Chapter 1

**A year has passed since Hiccup and Ragnar were welcomed back to Berk and they have trained the teens how to train dragons….. But meanwhile a madman is gathering his forces…. A mad man driven by insanity!**

 **Chapter 1: Madness Rises**

"Ha….ha…ha…hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" laughed the mad man as three massive Dragons stood before him.

The Red Death stood with its head bowed and two other massive dragons.

"Rise Queen" said the mad man.

The red death raised its head.

"Rise Gojira"

The blue wingless dragon next to the red death raised its massive head. Its spikes glistened in the light and towered over the Red death by nearly 5 feet. The dragon was 1 ½ time the length of the red death and roared to its master. _(This dragon is almost exactly like Zilla, if you don't know who that is Google it)_

"Rise Torturisten"(that's Norwegian for torturer)

The last Dragon was a medieval dragon that was green in color. The dragon raised its head to reveal the scar across his left eye. _(this Dragon looks a lot like Smaug from the Hobbit)_

The man laughed as the dragons stood before their master.

 **Meanwhile…**

Hiccup was walking home from his day at the academy…

"The gods hate me"

" _They don't hate you they hate Snotlout"_ Toothless said to Hiccup as he ran over.

"No matter what Hookfang does to him I will never forgive him"

"Neither will I" said Ragnar as he walked up to his friend.

"Shouldn't you be with Heather right now?"

"Blades is with her right now and besides the baby isn't due for another two weeks" said Ragnar.

"If you miss it Heather will kill you" said Hiccup.

"Then you'd better not do anything stupid"

"Me? When have I done anything stupid?"

Ragnar and Toothless looked at each other and then looked back at Hiccup.

"Do you want that chronologically or alphabetically?"

"That was rhetorical"

Ragnar shrugged.

"You asked"

Hiccup sighed.

"Hey Hiccup" someone said behind them.

Hiccup spun around to see Astrid run up to them.

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup said with a smile.

"So are you ready?"

"Yes lets go" said Hiccup before activating his dragon powers and sprouting his wings and taking off with Astrid.


	2. Chapter 2

**So all of you hopefully liked the first chapter and will probably like this one as well.**

 **Chapter 2: Darkness Comes**

Hiccup and Astrid flew until their dragon wings could carry them no more.

"So Astrid, what did you want to talk about?" asked Hiccup.

"Us"

"Ohhh….right"

Astrid walked over to Hiccup and grabbed his hands.

Hiccup looked at her.

"What are we?" asked Astrid.

"We're a couple, what else could we be?"

"Hiccup, that's not what I meant"

"I mean, are we ever going to take the next step?"

"Astrid, we'll take the next step in the future because right now isn't a good time"

"Why?"

"Because something is coming, something dark, something we can't control. I don't want you to get hurt Astrid"

"Hiccup…"

"Astrid…."

They leaned in shared a quick kiss.

"What going to happen Hiccup, I'm scared"

"There's nothing to be scared of Astrid-"

"I'm scared of what will happen to you"

Hiccup looked at Astrid and pulled her into a embrace.

"Nothing will happen to me Astrid, I promise"

 **Meanwhile…**

The massive green dragon known as Torturisten stood before its master.

"Master, who should I torture first the chief or the son?"

"Torture the son, he will be useful" said the mad man.

"As you wish Master Draconis"

 **So yeah another short chapter. They will get longer…eventually…. And they will if someone will assist me with this awesome project… so read and review and as always stay crazy… until next time Clank out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So how's everyone doing? Good? Good. Now my assistant True Thinker has written this for your bloody entertainment so take it away my friend!**

 **Chapter 3: Tormenting Nightmares**

"Hey bud, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked softly, stroking the head of his best friend. Toothless gave a content growl from the back of his throat. "Come on, let's get you back..." Hiccup rose from his kneeling position and turned to leave. And suddenly Toothless was in front of him. Hiccup frowned confused, "Bud? What's wrong?" He said, cautiously. Toothless opened his mouth, as if to speak, but he hideously twisted and was reformed into the revolting image of a half dead, zombie-like Gojira. Backing away, Hiccup tripped. He opened his mouth to scream, but his lungs were instantly filled with cold, harsh water. The pitch black water was soon filled with a dim light, shining from above and Hiccup could see Astrid's face, her eyes dull and distant, as she floated in the water as though she were a corpse. "Astrid!" He tried to call out to her, but all that escaped his lips were large bubbles. His throat burning, crying for air, Hiccup aimlessly struggled for the surface. But to his surprise, the amount of bubble grew and the water rushed down, still leaving him soaked from head to toe but now above ground, with easy access to oxygen. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Hiccup turned his head, looking for Astrid, he quickly found her. There she was limp on the grass as though her body had been tossed like rag doll. Rushing over to her, he dropped to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was cold. As though she had been dead for hours. "Astrid? Come on, wake up! Astrid! _Astrid!"_ Her body turned over and her eyes flew open, they were green eyes, Night Fury eyes, filled with tears of pain and torture.

"Astrid!" Hiccup was sat up in his bed, his hand was stretched out in front of him, his pupils dilated, his breathing heavy. He brought his knee up to his face and hugged up, resting his forehead on it. "Oh yeah, they're gone..."

" _What's the matter"_ asked Toothless.

"Nothing, just a bad dream….." said Hiccup.

" _You're lying"_ said Toothless.

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

" _Hiccup, I'm your friend, I'm just trying to help"_

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, it was bad dream"

" _Do you want to talk about it"_ asked Toothless.

"No, I'm just going to go back to sleep"

" _Ok, I'm here bud if you need me"_ said Toothless before they went back to sleep.

 **Meanwhile at Astrid's house….**

Astrid stood alone on a vast plane. The silence was ringing in her ears. "Hello?! Anyone?! Please!"

"Well, well. Astrid Hofferson, I see you have found my citadel."

Astrid spun around to see a hooded figure standing in front of her, "What? What are you talking about? Who are you?" The hooded figure raised his head to reveal a hideous grin that seemed to be permanently carved into his jaw. Terrified, Astrid backed away, bumping into something. "Oh I am so sorry I didn't see where I was-" Astrid turned to hurriedly apologize to the person behind her. "-going... Hiccup?!" She cupped his cheek with her hand, "Hiccup? What's wrong? Look at me." Astrid raised his head to look at her. Hiccup's shining green eyes had reverted into a dull grey, the hunger that they held for knowledge and discovery had been dispelled. All that was left was eyes that looked as though they had been plucked out of a corpse. "What...What did you do to him?!" She screamed, pressing his forehead against hers.

The deep voice sounded amused as he spoke, "He is merely under my control. Nothing more." And suddenly it sounded as he was right next to Astrid, muttering in her ear. "As fun as it is to watch you despair over your lost love, it is rather tedious." Astrid spun around; the man was back in his previous place. "Hiccup? Destroy the Hofferson girl."

Astrid's eyes widened, "Wai-!" she looked down and saw blood pouring out of a wound that had been gashed across her stomach.

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up. A soft low growl was heard to her right and Stormfly nudged Astrid's hand with her nose.

"Hey, girl." Astrid greeted, stroking the dragon's head. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It was just a dream" Astrid lay back in her bed, facing the ceiling. "Yeah...just a dream..."

" _More like a nightmare"_ Stormfly said telepathically.

"Whatever, just go back to sleep" said Astrid.

" _Ok, I'm here if you need me"_ said Stormfly.

 **So? What did everyone think of it? If you say bad things I do not like you… True Thinker is the best and greatest friend ever…. I thank her again and again for this awesome chapter…**

 **So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah this is pretty awesome… but now it's time for new powers and secrets to be revealed… How will you all hold under the pressure…. It's really exciting…. Now begin!**

 **This Challenge was given to me and I tried my best.**

 **And Gordon519 did his best…**

 **Chapter 4: Return of Draco**

The following morning, Hiccup awoke and started the day training the teens, but something sinister was afoot.

"Now today you will learn how speak to your dragon" said Hiccup.

"Why do we need to know that? The dragons do what we tell them anyways" said Snotlout.

Hiccup shook his head and then Hookfang; Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare slapped him across the room.

"And this is why everyone else is ahead of you in class" said Hiccup.

"Hahahahahahahaha this looks funny can join?" said a sinister voice.

Hiccup and the gang turned only be blinded by a bright light!

As the light died down it revealed Draco holding Astrid by the throat.

"Now let's play a little game, it's called-"

"CHOKE SLAM THE DUMBASS!" shouted Garrett as he choke slammed Draco forcing him to let go of Astrid.

Hiccup raced over to Astrid.

"Hiccup leave this to me" said Garrett as he picked Draco up and threw him out of the ring. Hiccup nodded.

Garrett jumped out of the ring after Draco.

"Now I will give you guys a demonstration," Hiccup said as he looked at Snotlout.

"Why is he looking at me?" Snotlout asked.

"This is beside the point," Hiccup said.

What followed next to most people would sound like a short but complex combination of chirps and whistles, soon after Toothless flew off a few moments later grabbed a basket of fish and landed in the arena.

"Wow" everyone said at once.

"That is just the beginning," Hiccup said, "often Dragonesses is more efficient in certain situations and in other times not so, you must learn when to use it and when not to use it."

Hiccup opened the basket and Toothless started to eat it greedily.

"Big deal"

"And that, Snotlout is why you will never speak Dragonese"

"Say you"

"Says the guy who knows what he's talking about and has yet to piss off Heather"

"But-"

"No buts, you tried to hit on a married woman who was 6 months pregnant with Ragnar's child, you are a moron"

"Shut up hiccup"

"Care to repeat that" said astrid as she stood up.

"Nope"

"Good"

Explosions and loud racket could be heard outside.

"I swear if he doesn't end him soon I will" Hiccup said quietly.

Suddenly Draco and Garrett came crashing thru into the ring.

 **"THAT'S IT! HE'S MINE!"** shouted Hiccup as he ran over and grabbed Draco's throat, spread his wings and took off.

At about 2000 feet Hiccup threw Draco into the mountain.

"NOW PERISH! PLASMA STREAM!" shouted Hiccup as he fired a stream of plasma at where he had thrown Draco.

Draco flew out of the smoke only to turn and see Hiccup standing there before slamming him into the ground.

Hiccup flew after Draco and his left hand became covered in plasma. Hiccup slammed his plasma cover hand into where Draco just been. Hiccup turned and saw Draco running away screaming like a little girl.

Hiccup growled and turned to chase him when Garrett put a hand on his shoulder, "Let it go he's gone"

"I am not done yet!" Hiccup said walking over to Snotlout before Punching him in the face giving him a bloody nose, "That was for being a prick!" he says as he grabs Snotlouts fists and kicking him in the stomach, "That was for trying to hit on a married woman!" Hiccup punched Snotlout one last time sending him flying across the room and slamming into a wall, "And that was for every time you bullied mocked and made fun of me!" Hiccup yelled before storming out of the arena. Everyone just stood there staring at Snotlout, none of them expected Hiccup to be capable of this much raw fury.

"You deserve a lot more than that Snotlout, just be glad Hiccup didn't follow through," Astrid spat at Snotlout before following Hiccup.

The rest of the teens grabbed Snotlout and ran him to Gothie's hut before he lost too much blood.

"Go home, Ragnar and I will finish the class" said Garrett.

"I'll make sure he gets there" said Astrid as she grabbed Hiccup's arm and practically dragged him to his house.

As Astrid practically throws Hiccup on his bed, he grabs her hand and pulls her to him.

"Stay with me, just for tonight"

Astrid smiles and cuddles up next to him.

 **Gordon is the BEST!**

 **So this seems pretty boring but this took forever…. Gods hate me…. Maybe LOKI was right dragons are totally awesome… SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!**


	5. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
